Didn't Know You Had it in You
by therichnobody
Summary: Ryou's a nice guy who isn't the one to yell of force people, but no one said he couldn't.


**Didn't Know You Had It In You...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh cause if I did, Tea' would be fed to the shadows, Kaiba wouldn't be so much of a jerk, and Tristan's hair would be classified as a deadly weapon.

The reason I wrote this is because I read this funny story "tickly butt" and I died laughing! Anyway, that's my inspiration.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Ryou." The tomb robber purred. The two just finished an unusually long session (YOU know), and Bakura was suprised that Ryou was able to maintain for a full 10 minutes. Apparently, it was a strain on the young Brit, which can be seen by the fact that he's almost asleep, laying head on Bakura's bare, slim chest, and actually letting his yami roam his hands across his tired body. Normally Ryou wouldn't let Bakura be this perverted, but he was too worn out, so he let him, slightly enjoying it as he slowly dozed off. "Ryou?" "... ... ... ...yes?" "Are you enjoying this?... ... ... ...Ryou?... ... ...He's asleep. Damn hikari, damn well knows that I'M the one who's supposed to beg and force him to have sex, but noooooo...today's different for some reason...I think he's actually started to enjoy this. Actually started to grow on me...he's losing the fear in his eyes whenever I come on to him...And we can't have that." He slid a finger down that little crevice between Ryou's buttocks, he thought of that little spark in Ryou's eyes whenever he thrusted him against the wall. Now, that spark meant pleasure. So what the thief king kinda...sorta...somewhat _liked_ the little albino reincarnation of him? That doesn't give him the right to not be terrified of him. "Hmph, damn hikari, actually _liking_ when I come at him... ... ...Perfect."

The next day!

When Ryou woke up, he was a little dissapointed. He was hoping to see a naked Bakura sleeping next to him, but the other side of the bed was empty. Of course, this made him wonder where he could be because he'd usually sleep in until noon if Ryou didn't wake him, so the puzled albino took a shower, put on some clothes, cleaned up his room of stray items and made his bed, making sure of every little thing for he was a little of a neat freak. Walking downstairs, he found Bakura laying upside-down on the couch playing what it seems to be Soul Caliber 3. "What have I told you about oing that?" Bakura replied, slowly sliding off of the couch and getting real close to the screen, "You said hat all of the blood will rush to my head and as soon as I get up, it will hurt and I won't stop whining until it stops hurting." "Exactly, now get up. I need to tell you something"- "Well there's something I need to tell you first. I don't like the fact that you're beginning to enjoy our little sessions." Ryou looked even more puzzled. "What's so bad about me liking it? I thought"- "Let me finish," Bakura said, cutting him off as he quickly got up and grabbed Ryou's shirt, pulling him to his face, "I. Don't. Like. It. I want you to suffer at EVERY seize," he grabbed Ryou's neck, amidst his futile struggles, "I want you to try to get away from me as you're doing now. Guess what Ryou? No more." He dropped him, then silence. Ryou, still trying to catch his breath, managed to choke out, "N-no more cough what?" The thief just laughed and went back to his game. Ryou got up and asked again, but no answer. "No more of what, Bakura? Tell me." Bakura sighed as he simply pronounced the words: No more sex.

"W-what? Did I just hear correctly?" Ryou sputtered. Again, the thief just laughed. "Isn't that what I always threaten you with?" "Then you should be used to it, hikari. No more." This time Ryou laughed. "So you're telling me that I'm forbidden to"- "Yep. Now be quiet, I want to concetrate. Fighting that heifer Ivy is a bitch!" So the young hikari stood there, staring at Bakura in awe, thinking why would Bakura even say something like that. "You actually think that this will stand long? You'll cave in before me, you're the sex addict." "That may be, but I'm not gonna cave in, housewife"- "Stop calling me that, I told you I'm not your housewife," he said as he stepped in front of the television, "so get up and help me with the chores." Bakur looked up at Ryou, with an evil look in his eye. "Move." Ryou didn't hear him, on account of seeing Bakura on hard. Yeah, he stared at him, he couldn't stop himself, and it didn't help any that Bakura was in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. "Ryou...RYOU!" "... ... ...Huhh..." And again Bakura laughed as he kicked Ryou in his 'area' before getting up. "I knew it, you're already giving in. You can't resist my body." "I...can...and why did you kick me?" "Because," he replied, going upstairs, "No sex means no sex, no oogling me, no sexual activites, and plain as day no touching me. Besides, you got chores to do." "Bakura, don't think for a second that I want sex more than you!"

One week later!!

Ryou is talking to himself, yes talking to himself.

"Ok, no biggie, it's been a week, and he still hasn't given in. I'm in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, daydreaming about his slim, toned, masculine chest, how he used to mess with my belly button, those thin, irrestible lips that serves as a gateway to that creative, seductive, sexy, tongue and how he used to roll it when he kissed me, ohhh...and his tightly toned butt-oh what am I doing! I'm bloody drooling over him! I can't let him know I can't take it...I have to be strong...I have to be strong...I have to strong...I have to-I can't! Bakura! Bakura!" the desprate albino rushed down the stairs looking for his yami only to see him wearing a black leather jacket that's open exposing his chest and tight, black, leather pants that of course accent his "essentials". "A-are t-t-those the p-pants that you u-used when w-w-we"- "Yeah, and? What did I tell you about looking down there?" Ryou sat next to Bakura, laid his head on Bakura's chest, hoping that he would console him, but the tomb robber just got up and said in a grumpy voice, "No." "Please Bakura!" "No." "Then why are you teasing me wearing those pants! Please Bakuraaa...just one little"-"Are you willing to give up?" Ryou, who was holding onto Bakura's leg getting dragged across the room, sat up and said firmly, "No, I will not give up. You can tempt me all you want but you can't get to me like that. You will give up before... ... ..." The reason he stopped is because Bakura's pants were sagging a little because of Ryou's pulling, thus exposing a little of his buttcrack. When Bakura noticed Ryou was staring, he kicked Ryou again. "Stop looking. Damn hikari." Ryou stared at Bakura as he walked out the door, then just laid down and said, "I don't think I can last any longer."

Another week later!!! (trinity!)

Ryou's having a nervous breakdown. This time, he's in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, and crying. Yes crying. Also, he's holding a little plush version of Bakura which a fangirl sent to Bakura. Oh, and he's still daydreaming about Bakura but for sake of the rating, I can't say...

"Bakuraaa...pleeeeeease stoppp...I can't take this...I NEED it! (breathing hard) Ohhhh...he's right...I can't do this...darn it... ... ...(silently cries)...Hopefully he's not in the living room...(sighs, then cries some more) Unnnhh...GOD I want his ass! (covers his mouth) Did I just say that? Ohh...I'm delusional...

So the usually quiet one washed his face then decided to watch one of his favorite movies and get a strong cup of tea. But when he went into the kitchen, guess what he saw. Bakura, completely naked, standing in front of the refrigerator, squriting almost an entire can of Reddi-Whip into his mouth, letting excess drip out of his mouth. He noticed Ryou, managed a smirk, swallowed the creme and said, "Hey Ryou." "Bakura"-"Oh my god Ryou, you pervert! Stop looking, I'm not decent! Dirty peeping tom! You should be ashamed of yourself!" "Me be ashamed!" replied a practilly drooling Ryou, "You're the one walking around naked...Competely naked..." "Stop looking! I told you"- "How can I NOT look! You're naked!" "Well I should cover myself up," said the tomb robber as he sprayed two dollops on his nipples and a whipped creme cover-up, "can't forget about my butt, now can I," and then he turned around and slowly sprayed the creme delight up his crack. "You wanna lick it off, don't you? Don't you!" Ryou just stared, this time, with an malious, almost starved look. "Ryou? Are you going to admit defeat or do I have to use the entire can? Ryou...-" And at that precise moment, Ryou tackled Bakura to the ground, showing suprising strength. "Now you listen to me, Bakura. I WILL have it, and you won't stop me." "Ryou," said Bakura, who's actually a little frightened, "what's gotten into you"- "Dammit Bakura! You brought this on yourself! You will fuck me and damn well enjoy it!" "B-but Ry"- "Cut the shit and COME HERE!" "Get away from me-AAHHH! Shit! No!!!!" And that night, Ryou was the dominant one this time, forcing the scared, kicking, screaming, struggling Bakura to, well, do it. He techinally raped him. So...let's say...10 minutes later, there they were, on the kitchen floor, both naked, Reddi-Whip all over them and the floor, both breathing hard and content, especially Ryou.

"You...raped me." "You don't have to say it like that, Kura-kun," Ryou purred to his yami while he rubbed his chest, which was red. (mainly because Bakura didn't want to get raped so Ryou kept whipping him with an extension cord) Bakura thought of the last moments. _The only reason he called me "Kura-kun" is just to piss me off. He knows that I'm the dominant one! But...I've got to give it to him, I have never seen him so...assertive. Dammit, I was scared of _him_, and that should never happen. _"Ryou?" "Yes?" "I didn't know you had it in you." "Well, not 'doing it' was building up the anger and lust in my system and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't mean to yell and swear at you like that. Forgive me?" Bakura got up and started beating the crap out of Ryou. "If you EVER try that again I WILL kill you! You hear me you dammned hikari!!!" "Yes Baku-ahhh! I hear you! NOO! I won't do it again! No...please...not the electric hammer...Please Bakura, I won't do it again"-NOOOOOOOOO!!!


End file.
